npcgmfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legendary Sohai
"And some things that should not have been forgotten is lost.History became legend. Legend became myth. For two and a half years, the post passed through NPCGM with the knowledge of (most) members" -''a quote from Lord of the Ring with a twist of NPCGM '' History On July 14 of the year 2014, one of the most famous sohai post was created in NPCGM. It was the very essence of sohai in the group and since then, the tradition of Sohai Sunday (also known as Sohai Sundae) started. The question was posed by S. Sim on how to bleed mewtwo "Can ask how to bleed mewtwo into mew?" Reception the post has garnered few hundred likes with 200-400+ comment. Most of the old members (and some that are new) knows the post very well. Anything sohai will always associate itself to this very post. It was the golden post of trolling because it can go both ways to bait the trolls and the straightforward people. Some might suggest that a sacrifice is needed to bleed mewtwo while others suggested that bleeding mewtwo will result in mewthree. Most of the useful and relevant memes came from this post. notto disu shitto agen A member who questioned the origin of the post was given a link and read from the first comment all the way into the 400+ comment. Occasionally, the post will be bumped when someone comments "bleed mewtwo" and most members know that July 14 is the anniversary of the post, although we forget to bump the post. It was also the time when the original trolls surfaced and created a team to troll other troll post. Even straightforward people knew that this was a borderline sohai post (borderline between real question or sohai). Controversy A member checked on November 28 after a fellow member posted a discussion on the quote below "Guys... want ask... can bleed solgaleo into cosmog? #sohaisundays" S. L 28/11/16 with the above quote, a member looked into the bleed mewtwo post only to find that it is missing. So how is this a controversy? # it is possible that an admin deleted the post # the post could have been too old that Facebook cannot keep up with all the data and became sohai # the Original Poster could have deleted it himself whatever it is, the good post is gone and there is no way to recover but to keep the sohai spirit in our heart. Conclusion The Origin of Sohai Sundae didn't actually begin on Sunday (since this post was on Monday). However, dumb question arises on Sunday and thus it is called sohai sundae. However, the spirit of trolling came from this post and the original trolls went on to feed on other drama when it arises. Thanks to this legendary post, the admins and members had a good laugh at the straightforward people and also the trolls that feed on bleed mewtwo post. RIP bleed mewtwo post